Disguises
by IrishSmurph
Summary: Ziva proves to Abby she is a master of disguises and blending in. Chap. 4 up
1. Truth or Dare, David

Pairing: Abby/Ziva (so yes that means there will be femslash)

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

A/N: This was done for the NCIS femslash's Ficathon. This is also my first attempt at both a NCIS fic and any real hot and heavy flirting (and more^.~) so I will love you forever for your comments and criticisms. No flaming though!

* * *

"Truth or dare, David."

Confused brown eyes glanced at the Goth, a dark eyebrow rising in question. "Truth or…dare?"

"Come on you've never heard of Truth or Dare? It's the ultimate party game," Abby said exasperatedly.

Ziva glanced around the empty lab. "I was unaware that we were having a party, Abby."

"Well it's not like we're doing anything else. Come on, truth or dare."

Ziva sighed. It was true, they did not have much to do as they waited for the evidence to finish running through the mass spec and they were the only ones left in the building. "Fine, truth."

"Okay, hmm," The lab rat spun in the chair, chewing her lips in thought. Ziva watched her, smiling softly at how cute the younger woman looked at the moment. _'She is like a child deciding which candy she would like.' _All of a sudden Ziva wondered if she had made the right choice. Suddenly Abby stopped, sputtering slightly as her pigtails got stuck on her lipstick. "Puh, okay I've got one," She said, smiling widely once her hair was free. "Who taught you to cook?"

"My mother taught me most, along with my grandmother. Then I just taught myself the rest," Ziva said. There was a bit of a pause where Ziva watched as Abby's eyebrows begin to craw into her hairline. "What?"

"Now you have to ask me truth or dare."

"Oh, um…Truth or Dare?" Abby chewed her lip in thought, making Ziva smirk again.

"Truth."

Ziva thought for a time, thinking of what she was most curious about. A few questions popped up, some making the Mossad fight down a blush before she finally decided on, "What was your first tattoo?"

Abby pulled her shirt up to expose her left side and pushed her skirt down slightly, exposing a small tribal design. Ziva found herself imprinting the image into her memory, memorizing the expanse of creamy smooth flesh, the delicate jut of a hipbone and ribs and the slight shift of stomach muscles as the Goth took breaths.

"What is it?"

"It's a design that my brother came up with. If you look you can see the symbol of infinity in the middle, here," She traced the pattern that Ziva had seen, but defiantly was not complaining to the longer view.

"Interesting," Was all she was really able to say, finding her throat dry. "So…my turn yes?" She glanced back at the mass spec, willing it to hurry up to keep from saying or doing something stupid.

"Sure yeah. Truth or dare."

"Truth?"

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"No. They make it difficult when I go undercover. They can be too easily recognizable."

"How often do you go undercover?"

"Is it not your turn?"

"Meh, answer the question David," Abby said, her short attention span getting the best of her as she latched on to this.

"When working with Mossad I went undercover often. I was considered one of the best at disguising myself."

"What kind of disguises?"

Ziva shook her head, "I cannot say, Abby. I would give away too many of my secrets." She did not like talking of herself or Mossad or much of her past in general. Yet she found herself smiling as she spoke of this to Abby, unsure why she found herself so comfortable.

"I bet you just got lucky," Abby said, her eyes narrowing, but the sparkle in green eyes let Ziva know she was being messed with.

"I do not rely on luck, Abby. I have been taught well."

"I dare you to show me." Ziva blinked, wondering if she heard right. "Show me. I don't think you can."

Her pride flaring up Ziva quirked an eyebrow and smiled, her dark eyes glittering with a predatory gleam. "All right. I will take your dare. What are the rules?"

Abby chewed her lip again. She hadn't really thought that far. Which was kind of stupid really considering she should have known that the Mossad officer would never have backed down. "How about you have a week to prove it to me."

"Give me two weeks to get my stuff together and you have a deal."

Abby nodded, "All right. Now to the best parts of bets. What do you want if you win?"

Ziva chewed her lip, once more finding her mind filled with ideas but she found herself dispensing of most of them. "I will think about it. And what do you wish?"

"Dinner, cooked by you," Abby grinned, thinking this a win/win situation all ready. Either she'd get to see some cool Dana Carvey/Master of Disguise style tricks, or get a delicious dinner with the dark woman. 'Yep, defiantly win/win. Though I really, really hope I win.'

Ziva nodded, not really minding that since it meant she would get to cook, one of her favorite pastimes, and she would get to spend more time alone with the beautiful brunette. "Deal." The two shook on it, just as the Mass Spec beeped out its results.


	2. Step into my world and speak to me

CHARACTERS: Abby and Ziva

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and things, I've gotten more of those on this story then on any of my other ones lol

* * *

Abby walked down the street, eager to let go of the last week. It had been a difficult to say the least. They had had one case right after the other, most had not been tough, except the last one, a double homicide with a marine captain as an innocent victim when he had tried to step in to stop the fight. Now they all had a few days free, orders from the Director and Abby planned on her first night to go dance until she couldn't move and drink until she was tipsy. Maybe find some company to release some of this nervous energy she had.

Unbidden her mind turned to a beautiful woman she wouldn't have minded spending time with. By this time tomorrow she will have won the bet she and Ziva had made two weeks before and she was looking forward to the dinner. She was kind of disappointed that the Mossad hadn't tried in the least. Abby had inquired many times what she was doing, but Ziva always said that she was working on it.

'_Oh well, guess the big bad super spy has to cook for lil' ol' me now. Yay! I wonder if I can get her to fix that Chunks dish again. That was tasty.'_

"Spare change for a homeless beggar?" Abby shook her head slightly and glanced down at the old woman, her ever expressive face showing her sadness at the state of the woman. Bedraggled clumps of hair and rags of what used to be a hat hung around a weather beaten face and dark eyes, milky with old age looked up pitifully.

"Sure. Here," Abby immediately pulled out a five and handed it over. "I wish it was more." She chewed her bottom lip, feeling a small bit of guilt.

The woman smiled, showing dirty teeth in a smile that Abby guessed was supposed to be comforting. "It's all right. More then I had before." The woman gave a nod and limped off, turning a nearby corner and out of the lab rat's sight. She paused momentarily, watching where she had gone, before continuing on to the club. _'Poor old lady.' _She quickly got in, knowing the bouncer for the night. She pushed her way into crowd, declining the offer a mask as she slipped her own out of her pack and put on. She loved Halloween, and especially loved coming to The Red Ribbon for its annual Masquerade Dance. Everyone came dressed, their faces covered in masks and ready to party. It added an air of mystery and excitement to the crowd gathered that buzzed in her blood and got her excited.

She quickly made her way over to bar and ordered a beer, thanking the bartender with a smile as she made her way over to one of the corner booths. With her back to the wall, a habit she picked up from Gibbs, she sipped at her drink and began to lose herself in the rhythm of the music and churn of the crowd. Unable to resist the pull any longer she finished off her beer and melded into the crowd, quickly becoming lost in the low buzz of alcohol and the pounding bass of the industrial music.

Almost an hour later Abby stumbled her way back to the bar to order a water and another beer. Making her way back to her booth she gulped down the water, enjoying the ice cold liquid as it rolled down her throat. She probably was looking like an idiot at the moment with her wide grin but god! She had needed this. What a perfect way to unwind after her week. Unbidden, other ways to unwind came to her mind and while she would not deny that she did have a healthy fantasy life she was a little surprised, but not entirely unpleased, with the beautiful partner in her minds eyes; dark eyes smoldering with desire, sun kissed skin slick with sweat…

Abby took another healthy swig of the water, hoping it would cool down her libido. When that didn't work she took a healthy swig of her beer, enjoying its bitter-sweetness, but unfortunately it sent a warmth she didn't need spreading through her belly_. 'Am I even going to be able to make it through dinner together?'_ She thought with a dry chuckle, shaking her head.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by another drink being set down in front of her along with a note. Glancing up at the waitress whom she shot a curious look her gaze was directed over to the bar where the waitress was motioning.

"Compliments of the woman at the end of the bar." With that the woman turned and left. Abby caught sight of whom she believed the drink sender to be, but there were about two or three women and the pulsating light made it difficult to pinpoint one single person. Shrugging she picked up the note and tilted it toward the light so she could read it.

"Step into my world and speak to me, In foreign words I've never heard before." The first part was lyrics that Abby recognized from a band called Droom and it was written in a beautiful script. She smirked slightly at the beautiful words and the obvious confidence of the woman that sent them to a total stranger. "Ooh there's more." She chewed her lip as she read on. "I saw you across the room and Stay popped into my mind. Enjoy the drink, aingeal." Deeply intrigued Abby once more looked up at the bar. She thought she saw a head turned her way, but she wasn't really sure. Chewing her lip she pulled a small notepad that she always kept in her bag and jotted down a note. After locating the waitress from before Abby handed over the note and waited, anxious to see who her mysterious admirer was. Her answer was soon given as she saw a woman who seemed to materialize out of the crowd. She was clad in knee length leather high heeled boots, tight black pants with thin white pinstripes, a black leather corset that covered just blow the woman's breasts while the rest of her was covered by a billowing puffy white shirt that Abby thought looked amazing against her darker skin.

"Got yer note," The woman said, sitting down. Across the top half of her face, spreading to cover her cheekbones up to almost her hairline, was a black mask crusted with black sequins and two diamonds on the outer corners of the eyeholes that glinted in the strobbing light.

"And I got yours. Join me?" Abby nodded to the chair next to her and watched the woman sit down, her movements continuing a smoothness and grace that only those with sureness of their athletic prowess. "Abby."

The woman took the proffered hand, full, blood red colored lips curling up in a smile, "Sarah."

"Nice to meet you." Their hands separated, Abby finding she was surprised at how cold her own suddenly felt. "Well, I think it I would like to know more about the person who seems so confident in themselves," She spoke up, entranced by the woman's strange eyes. One was blue, the other an almost neon green that glowed a bright neon yellow when hit with one of the black lights. Abby's own eyes widened when she saw that, earning a bemused look from the other woman. "Sorry it's just your eyes. I've never seen anyone with an eye color like yours."

"Magic." The one word was said with a mysterious grin that Abby found herself irresistibly drawn to, intrigued farther by the lilting accent humming softly through the syllables.

"Where is your accent from?"

"Ireland. Moved here a little while back from Belfast."

"For what?"

"Needed a change of scenery."

"And what do you think so far?"

The dual colored eyes sparkled from behind the mask and a sly grin made the corners of Sarah's mouth curl up. "I'm findin' myself very pleased by what I've seen."

Abby fought back a flush, her entire body heating up at the silkiness of the words.

"Would you like to dance?" Sarah called over the music. Abby nodded and the two made their way towards the dance floor and instantly found themselves caught up in the beat of the music. At first they danced apart, each gaining their rhythm before they drifted together, hands clasped and held over their heads as their bodies swayed back and forth in sync. Sarah was an inch or so shorter then Abby and the goth found her eyes drifting down the front of the woman's shirt briefly to gaze at the smooth slope of the woman's chest and the hint of cleavage that was exposed and a smirk fought its way to cover her lips as she quickly brought her gaze back up, half hoping she hadn't been caught. _'God I hope she didn't see me. I need to stop hanging out with Tony.' _She started slightly when hands rested on the area between her hips and her waist and brought her closer to the body in front of her. Automatically Abby found her arms circling the woman's shoulders, secretly enjoying the feel of hard muscle covered by silk and smooth, warm skin.

"You're very forward," Abby grinned, her tone showing that this didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Well, I've learned to look fer signs. I've become quite good at it. And I've learned that a woman lookin' down my shirt is usually a very good sign," The brunette's full lips split into a mischievous grin that had Abby's blushing at having been caught and called on it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Abby said uselessly. She sucked in a slow breath when Sarah leaned forward and whispered right in her ear.

"No need ta get defensive. Does it sound like I'm complainin'?" Sarah stepped closer, bringing their bodies flush together and warm hand moved down to rest of Abby's hips. Then they began to sway back and forth, their eyes never leaving one another. As they relaxed into the movement Abby felt fingers running teasingly along the patch of skin exposed between her black leather corset and the dark buckle and chain skirt. Her blood began to thrum, surprising the young woman. She grinned, silently giving permission to Sarah who now moved her hand to the small of Abby's back, her fingers only brushing under the corset, nothing inappropriate, but enough to made her pulse skip. The warm hands felt amazing and Abby had a brief thought of what else the hands could do.

Sarah did nothing else and they continued to dance, smiling quietly at one another. Another song came on, this one faster and Sarah stepped back, allowing space between them and Abby the necessary room to breath. She was finding herself bewitched by the woman's gaze. She found her eyes trained on the woman as she began to sway and move with a grace and sensuality that had certain parts of the goth's anatomy sitting up and paying attention. She moved like another dark haired beauty that the young woman knew, just without the deadliness of assassin training. It wasn't until a raised eyebrow shot at her from her dance partner did Abby realize she had just been caught staring.

Shaking her head Abby began to move as well, showing off what many weekends in a club had taught her. Soon both women were in a friendly competition of trying to out do one another, ratcheting up the playfulness and tension until they fell against one another, laughing loudly.

"A drink?" Sarah asked, her voice laughed with amusement. Abby agreed. "Sit I will go get us something."

"Nah I'll go with you," She said, enjoying the surprise lighting up Sarah's eyes when Abby took the other woman's hand and pulled her to the bar. As they ordered drinks Abby noticed Sarah not drawing her hand away and found herself pleased. They talked about this and that, unimportant things while they waited for their drinks. When they got them they made their way over to a far corner where it was relatively quiet.

"You are quite the dancer, Abby," Sarah said, sipping at her beer.

"Why thank you," Abby grinned widely. Two things she was not embarrassed to brag about; her forensic skills and dancing…okay so she wasn't embarrassed about many things, but those two were top of the list. "You aren't so bad yourself. Did you do a lot of dancing in Ireland?"

"A bit, most of my dancing though was done here. It has helped me meet people."

"What do you do? Besides buy drinks for complete strangers and dance."

"I am a student at the local university. I am gettin' my degree as an interpreter."

"Ooh like foreign languages and stuff? That is so cool. How many languages do you know?"

"A bit of Russian, English and Gaelic obviously, some French, Spanish and German."

"Say something."

"In what language?"

"How 'bout Gaelic. I always thought it sounded so cool."

"All right," Sarah turned her attention away, obviously trying to think of something to say; in unconscious sensuality she caught her lower lip briefly between even white teeth. Abby found herself drawn to the woman's mouth, wondering if they were really as soft as they looked. Suddenly Sarah turned back around and Abby looked up quickly, caught by the interesting sparkle in the woman's eye.

"Okay how about this." She leaned forward so her mouth was close to Abby's ear, her lip brushing teasingly over the woman's earlobe as she spoke, "Mo alainn aingeal. Tugaim mo chroi duit." Abby had no clue what the woman said, but the sensuality that soaked each husked syllable had Abby biting her own lip and gripping the table briefly. Sarah leaned back, smiling softly but the lab tech could detect a hint of smugness there as well.

"What exactly did you just say?"

"The truth." No more was forth coming as Sarah took a sip of her drink and turned back to the dance floor. Dual colored eyes swiveled back to stare at Abby. "Let's dance." Not objecting, Abby found herself being dragged onto the dance floor and swept into the beat once more.

This time a sensual beat played and Abby decided to turn the tables on her would-be seducer. Stepping forward she placed a hand on Sarah's hip and brought her close, then moved her hands up the corset and over her chest, smiling wickedly at the hard points poking into her palm before wrapping her arms around Sarah's neck. She looked into dual colored eyes and felt the apex of her thighs clench at the smoldering, unconcealed look of passion and she found herself leaning forward. Her body had a mind of its own, since her own mind seemed to have been short-circuited.

Their lips met with ardor but a tenderness that surprised yet intrigued the Goth further. Abby opened her mouth, dragging her tongue along the soft, full upper lip silently asking permission that was readily given when Sarah opened her mouth. The passion burned hotter as their kisses grew deeper, moans rumbling and mixing together. Hands, beginning in a tentative exploration, began to massage and grasp at bare and covered flesh alike. Abby felt her knees weakening from lust and she wrapped her arms around the woman's lean but strong shoulders, looking for an anchor.

She jumped slightly at a low vibration against her chest and both women looked down. Sarah moved her hand inside the front of white shirt and pulled out a thin black phone, Abby noting with some satisfaction that she was breathing heavily, her skin flushed and her lips looking distinctly swollen.

"I am sorry," Sarah said when she flipped her phone shut after reading a text message. "That is a friend of mine. I have to go."

"You're just going to leave me hanging like this?"

"Trust me," Sarah grinned widely, white teeth flashing against tanned skin. "I do not want to. But it is important." The shorter woman leaned in, quickly stealing another kiss. "Besides I may kiss on the first date, but I do little else."

"First date. You think there will be others?" Abby asked, a dark eyebrow cocked in question.

"I have my hopes."

"You sure are confident of yourself."

"I know what I want…what I really want. And I am not afraid to go after it." Again Sarah stole another kiss, this one also brief, but was just as passionate as the first they had shared.

Abby's eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see Sarah gone.


	3. Say that again

CHARACTERS: Abby and Ziva

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and things, I've gotten more of those on this story then on any of my other ones lol

_"Step into my world_

_And speak to me_

_In foreign words_

_I've never heard before…"_

Abby smiled as she moved about her lab, the lyrics piped out from her speakers.

_"Cry with me in waves,_

_Of liquid feeling_

_Until all our oceans are dry…"_

Saturday night came rushing back to her. It had been two nights, but she could still feel Sarah's hands running along her waist, could still taste the sweet, hot kisses that tasted of lust and tequila.

"Liquid is right," Abby mumbled to herself, shifting slightly in her seat and thanking the Powers that Be for not making her a guy, but she couldn't get rid of the wicked smile on her face at the memories.

_"Ask me questions_

_That have no answers_

_Place your faith_

_In what I say…"_

The lab tech bit her bottom lip as the irish woman's sexy brogue filled her ears. _'__Mo alainn __aingeal__. Tugaim mo chroi duit.' _Over the weekend she had tried to research what the woman had said, which was difficult since she wasn't able to spell all the words right, but she got a few, like aingeal, which meant angel, and mo which meant my. When she had learned those two and figured out that Sarah had basically called her 'My Angel' Abby had found herself grinning like an idiot. While usually she would be slightly creeped out that a complete stranger would be calling her that she couldn't seem to muster up any sort of nervousness. One she had after all dressed up as a fallen angel for the party and two…there had just been something about Sarah, she had a deadly grace to her, but she wasn't scary.

'_God listen to me, I sound like an idiot…no more sappy romance movies for me,'_ Abby shook her head, finding her thoughts silly. _'Oh well, it's not like I'll see her again…what a shame. I'd love to hear that voice again.'_ Another wicked grin formed on her lips.

"Hey Abby. Have you seen Ziva?" A voice intruded on her thoughts, making her groan silently. _'Wrong voice!'_

"No I haven't Tony. Why?"

She watched a mix of embarrassment and regret flash over the man's face. "I've been trying to apologize to her all day, but we were both real busy. I had hoped to catch her before she left today so we could get this out of the way."

"What did you do?"

"On Saturday I had text her, asking her to come over. She got to my house and…well…didn't think my emergency was really an emergency and she was real pissed. She said she had been on an important date. And since then I've been trying to apologize."

"What was the emergency?" Abby asked, slapping away the odd mixture of disappointment and jealously that flashed through her.

"Nothing. I had thought she was just staying at home and wanted to get her out of the house," He said, shrugging lamely at Abby's incredulous look. "Seemed like a good idea at the time!" He added defensively.

"You took her away from a date? I'd be pissed too." _'Especially if her night was anything like mine.'_ "Listen, I'm going over to her place tonight to hang out. I'll put in a good word."

"Thank Abs," Tony said, his relief evident. "I owe you. Working with a pissed off Ziva is about as bad as working with a pissed off Gibbs. Though I gotta say, she looks a lot hotter mad then the Boss, especially if she was dressed in the outfit she was in on Saturday. Tight pinstriped pants, billowy white shirt,"

Abby's head turned quickly, opening her mouth to say something, but movement behind Tony had her mouth clicking shut and her quickly turning back to work.

"Hey Boss," Tony said quickly as he felt the presence of the older man come up behind him. "Gah!" He yelped at the sharp slap to the back of the head.

"Here's a word of advice, DiNozzo. You have a highly trained Mossad officer pissed off at you. I wouldn't even think about chancing her over hearing you talking about her like that," Gibbs said. "Understand?"

"Got it boss," Tony replied quickly, rubbing the back of his head. Abby bit her lip to keep from chuckling at the two, while in the back of her mind she wondered what Ziva was doing dressed like that. It didn't sound like the Mossad agent's usual attire.

-=-

Abby moved into the apartment, her mouth beginning to water at the delicious smells of tomato, garlic and cheese wafted from the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, Abby! Dinner is about ready!" Ziva called from the kitchen.

"All right!" The tall woman made to go sit on the couches, itching to sink herself into the supple, suede couches but some books on the woman's coffee table caught the lab tech's eye. "Hello, what is this?" She sat down on the edge of the couch, resisting the urge to sit back, and picked up the first book on the small pile. "English to Gaelic dictionary?" Twin eyebrows shot into the young woman's hair line and startled green eyes swiveled to look at Ziva. "She can't be…" Abby mumbled, watching the woman as she moved, trying to figure out if what she was thinking was actually the truth. She shook her head. "It's gotta be a coincidence." Though there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her there was no such thing as coincidence. _'Gibbs get out of my head.'_

Abby put the book back down and looked at the others. They were history books on Ireland, Russia and a few cookbooks. "Of course it is…she's just brushing up on her history and stuff. And a trained agent always is learning things." Feeling slightly idiotic for her assumption Abby finally sat back, letting out a small sound of contentment as she sank into the cushions.

"There are times I wonder if you are going to try and steal my couch when I am not looking," Ziva chuckled as she leaned against the bar that separated the kitchen from the rest of the room.

"Nah, just your cushions," Abby shot back, grinning widely.

"Well dinner is ready so if you can extract yourself, it's time to eat." The Mossad officer shook her head at the young woman who gave a pitiful pout before standing and walking into the kitchen.

The pout immediately left Abby's face as she caught sight of the food, and her stomach let out a loud groan of protest, prompting a chuckle from her host.

They moved into the kitchen where Abby took a seat at the small island as Ziva pulled a dish out of the oven. Wonderful smells of pasta, garlic, tomato sauce and cheese wafted over to her and Abby found her mouth water as her stomach let out another rumble.

"Wow, that smells great, Ziva. What is it?"

"Truthfully? I just threw a few things together. I believe it is often referred to as a pasta bake," Ziva replied truthfully as she put the dish between their plates and began to serve the Goth.

"Well whatever it is smells delicious. I am so glad I won that bet," Abby grinned widely, digging into her food. She hadn't eaten that much today, she had been busy running errands and catching up on things that got pushed to the side when she was working. Like sleep.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a mischievous grin spread on Ziva's mouth and she turned to her, eyebrow cocked in question. "What's so funny?"

"You actually think you won, Abby?" Ziva asked, chuckling softly before taking a bite of her pasta.

Dark eyebrows shot into the younger woman's hairline as she began to think furiously over the last few weeks. "Who were you?" She watched a playfully sly grin cross Ziva's lips, surprised at how sexy it made the woman look. The brunette disappeared down a short hallway and returned after a few minutes. Abby was shocked to see her eyes dark and milky looking, the irises almost white with cataracts.

A five was extended in Ziva's hand as she grinned widely, showing teeth yellowed and browned. "Spare change for a homeless beggar? That's all right. It's more then I had before," The Mossad agents said in the familiar cackle of the old beggar lady that Abby had met on the way to the club.

"Holy crap!" Abby gasped, her eyes widening as she watched Ziva take out a pair of contact lenses, returning her eyes to their usual warm brown, before grabbing a napkin that she used to wipe at her teeth, revealing the white underneath. "That…is…so cool!" Abby was grinning like a little kid now as she looked at the contact lenses then up at the grinning Ziva who looked almost smug. "I had no idea."

"That is the point, Abby," Ziva said before picking up the contact lenses carefully and walking back down the hallway. Abby listened as water ran and what sounded like teeth were being brushed. Ziva returned soon and sat back at the table.

"How were you able to make yourself into her?"

"The magick of makeup, contact lenses and a little voice change can go a long way." Ziva said simply and a small flag shot up in Abby's mind but she pushed it away for now. Instead her focus turned to the soft smile that played on Ziva's lips as her eyes turned away. "I have to admit, there are certain aspects of undercover work that I do enjoy. Seeing their reactions is one of them."

"What are the others?" Abby prompted when the Mossad officer stopped.

"There are times I can be more free with…who I am, what I say or do…then in normal everyday situations."

A bell went off in Abby's mind and she had the distinct feeling that this little tidbit was important…she just couldn't figure out how. 'Damnit! I hate puzzles…okay not really, just the ones that involve me.'

"Like what?"

"Ah," Ziva swept her hand through the air, brushing the question aside. "Let us talk about something else, something that would be less boring. What did you do with your days off?"

For a moment Abby wanted to ask her question again, but finally shrugged and continued eating, talking in between bites about a few of the things she did.

"Saturday night I went to The Red Ribbon, a club downtown, not far from where you ambushed me for five bucks," Abby replied with a smirking, earning a chuckle from the other woman.

"I did not ambush you, I was only completing the dare you gave me."

"Uh huh, sure," Abby gave shot the other woman a grin before continuing. "I went to their annual Masquerade party and," The grin on Abby's face became slightly more wicked. "And I had a damn good time."

"Oooh, were you alone during this good time or did some lucky guy catch your attention?"

"No I wasn't alone. And it wasn't a he, it was a woman," She replied, keeping her voice casual. She always had a slight apprehension when she told others of her preferences. But she was curious why telling Ziva was making her more nervous then usual.

She watched a dark eyebrow raise in prompt for her to continue and she found herself relaxing when disgust or horror didn't show in Ziva's eyes.

"It doesn't bother you?" Abby asked, wanting to be sure. While their relationship was nothing like what she and Kate had, Abby had come to consider the Mossad officer a dear friend, caring deeply for the woman, charmed by her naivety with most American customs, her fierce protectiveness for friends and her quick, dry humor.

"No. I have been with women myself, I am what you would call…bisexual, yes? Yes," The Israeli answered for herself.

Abby nodded, smiling up at the dark woman through dark eyelashes. "Good, I usual don't like to hide I'm bisexual, it's just you can't be too careful now a days, ya know?"

Ziva nodded in understanding, "So. Tell me about this amazing woman that has caught our dear Abby Scuito's eye."

Abby smiled, blushing slightly and unsure why she was. "Her name is Sarah and I guess I actually caught her eye since she approached me first…sorta." At Ziva's confused expression, mixed with another emotion that the lab tech wasn't able to pinpoint, Abby explained the note sent to her then the note she sent back. "I've had people send me lyrics before but most of them are like really well known pop songs or country ballads and stuff. Droom isn't a band many people know about. It was actually kinda sweet."

"Droom…I believe I have heard of them."

"You have?" Abby asked, her jaw dropping slightly in surprise.

"Yes. I have been trying to expand my tastes and have recently gotten interested in…what is it called? Ah yes, Industrial and Electronica. I do not listen to them often, but for a workout or dancing they are quite suitable."

"Huh," Abby wasn't sure what else to say, but nodded. "Well she came over, we talked for a bit then danced, talked a bit more then danced again." Another grin erupted on the Goth's face as she remembered the feeling of Sarah leaning towards her, whispering the Gaelic phrase in her ear, then the touch of their lips together.

"Abby," Ziva snapped her fingers in front of the woman's face, bringing the dazed expression back into focus.

"Huh? Sorry what?"

"That must have been some dance and some woman if it has you so distracted," Ziva chuckled softly.

"Yeah. She was really beautiful, well, what I could see around the mask anyway. She was a little taller then you with dark hair and skin and the most amazing eyes. One was like an emerald green and the other was this insane neon green that glowed yellow when the black light hit it. She said it was magick, but I'm just thinking it was a really cool contact lens. She was such an amazing dancer, and really full of herself. Oh and she had this amazing irish accent. She said some stuff ot me in Gaelic and oh my god," Abby smiled. Secretly she had a small thing for accents.

"She sounds very interesting, Abby," Ziva said, unknowing of the soft lilt of her words caressed the Goth's ears and made her force herself from biting her lip.

"I just wish though I knew what she said. I've been trying to research it, but have been having trouble."

"Do you remember what she said?"

'It's burned into my memory,' Abby thought sappily. She felt like a kid with a crush, but oh well. A little crush never hurt anyone, she thought to herself, prudently not thinking of her stalker ex-boyfriend. "Yeah. Part of it at least. The first thing she said was Mo alainn aingeal."

"Well I know aingeal means angel," Ziva said. "And mo I believe means my. I'm not sure I'm still learning the language."

"That's about as far as I could figure it out. What got you interested in learning Gaelic?"

"I have been wanting to learn another language for some time. And if you would believe it," Ziva chuckled, Abby noting that it sounded almost bashful. "There is a group called Celtic Woman. I saw them on TV and I was hooked." Ziva shrugged slightly as she stood up and cleared away their empty plates. "Let's go into the front room, perhaps we can figure it out from some of my books, hmm?"

Abby nodded and after they got the kitchen cleaned up a bit they moved into the front room, the younger woman quickly taking a seat once more on the couch.

Ziva chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Would you like something else to drink, Abby?"

"No, I'll just stick with water." Ziva nodded and sat next to Abby, reaching forward for one of the books. After handing it to Abby and snagging another for herself she said, "Now, let's see if we can figure out the rest of that sentence." They began to quietly flip through the pages, Abby speaking up every so often when she found a word she thought sounded cool or funny.

"Here we are. Alainn means beautiful," Ziva said after a moment. "Seems this Sarah has dubbed you her beautiful angel."

Abby smiled slightly. While still slightly creepy Abby couldn't shake the feeling that there had just been something about how Sarah had acted that had made Abby felt wanted and desired, something she hadn't felt in some time. There was also something else…

Green eyes looked up to watch Ziva glance over the text, watching her subtle movements as she turned the pages and reached for her wine glass. Her movements were fluid and comfortable, the hint of dangerous sensuality that was always present glimmered every so often, Abby figured that there was no way those things oculdn't be present. Dangerous, sensual and Ziva just went hand in hand. But there was also a calmness settled on the darker woman that Abby though looked really good on her, It was like watching a big cat relaxing and being lazy. The Goth fought down the silly grin as she suddenly got an image of Ziva with black ears and a tail laying about in the sun with nothing on but a smile.

'_Whoa! Where did that come from?' _

She shook her head slightly, but soon turned her attention back to her host. She couldn't figure out what it was, but for some reason she couldn't help but look at Ziva just a bit differently. She wondered if maybe it was spending that night with Sarah that had opened her eyes to the beauty of dark, accented, confident women. She let her eyes drift over Ziva's face, tracing over the soft curls that framed her face, lingering over the full lips that were currently being stroked by a small pink tongue looking for errant drops of wine.

Abby took a big gulp of water.

"Did she say anything else?"

"What?" The word came out in a strangled squeak and Abby quickly cleared her throat. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if she said anything else?"

"Um yes… Tagame mo chroi dut…and I think I just totally butchered that."

Ziva chuckled, "I think I have the jist of it." She picked up another book. Abby saw the title of this one was 'Common and Uncommon Gaelic Phrases' and bookmarked between some of the middle pages was a slip of paper. Ziva opened up to the front of the pages. "Well I am going to guess that the second line was of a romantic nature as well. Hold on a moment," She flipped to near the middle of the book, the makeshift bookmark being slipped under the Mossad agent's thigh. "Let's see…ah here we are. It's actually Tugaim mo chroi duit. Does that sound about right?" Ziva asked and Abby froze, shocked.

"S-Say that again."

'Tugaim mo chroi duit?"

Abby's heart pounded in her chest as the little clues that had been popping up the entire night, all the little red flags and alarms became clear… "You were Sarah?" The Mossad officer didn't say anything, but the tightening of her mouth and her closed eyes was answer enough. "Holy shit, Ziva."


	4. Truth or Dare

RATING: R (bordering on NC-17 just to be safe)

CHARACTERS: Abby and Ziva

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters

A/N2: I want to say thank you to everyone's comments and help, you've helped this Smurph to keep writing and made my day better with all your support. Have a good new years!

* * *

Abby's heart pounded in her chest as the little clues that had been popping up the entire night, all the little red flags and alarms became clear… "You were Sarah?" The Mossad officer didn't say anything, but the tightening of her mouth and her closed eyes was answer enough. "Holy shit, Ziva."

"I am sorry Abby."

"For what? Leading me on or lying to me."

"I never lied, not about what was important," Ziva said evenly, but the earnest honesty in the chocolate orbs had Abby tempering her anger.

"Why didn't you just, ya know, talk to me, just friendly like. Why'd you flirt?" She asked, seriously curious.

"It had been my original plan…to just talk and dance as two friends would but," Ziva paused, chewing her lower lip in thought before letting out a soft sigh and leaning back. "But the tequila running through me had…other plans."

"You were drunk?"

"No. I would not have been able to dance and such if I was fully drunk. I was simply more…relaxed."

Abby was quiet for a moment, allowing that to sink in. "Rela…you were nervous?" The idea was crazy, but by Ziva's expression, it wasn't a farfetched notion.

"Yes. I have faced and taken down men twice my size, disabled bombs that could have easily vaporized me upon explosion…and yet meeting with you was making me jittery," Ziva replied, looking extremely frustrated.

Abby felt her anger melting away, finding it extremely endearing that the Mossad officer who had probably killed more people then Gibbs and could scare just as many, was nervous about that night. It was cute. She slipped a hand over her mouth to help fight her grin, but the pout forming on Ziva's face was beginning to be too much for the lab tech.

She had to turn away and her eyes drifted down to the slip of paper peeking out from under Ziva's leg. Intrigued when she saw the words 'Stay Lyrics' she snatched it quickly and shifted away from the Mossad officer so it couldn't be snatched back. "Droom's Stay Lyrics…you actually researched this?" She waved the paper slightly.

"Yes," Ziva nodded, leaning back into the couch. "I had had the notion at the beginning of the planning to…I had not been lying when I said that one of my favorite aspects of undercover work was being able to do and say things that I previously am unable to. I had the silly notion to finally express how I felt. I had researched various things but as I had waited for you I had begun to lose my nerve," Ziva said, staring to look vaguely uncomfortable at professing her discomfiture.

"Until the tequila kicked in?" Abby added softly, smiling warmly. It seemed to put the darker woman at ease as her posture became less ridged and a small smile even graced her lips.

"Yes, until then."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"One word…Gibbs. I am not afraid to admit that he does scare me…especially how much he seems able to get away with," Ziva added in a mumble, making Abby chuckle softly. "I know how deeply he cares for you Abby, everyone at NCIS does and I was afraid that if I had told you…and you felt uncomfortable then Gibbs would find out and make me…uncomfortable." It wasn't exactly the word she had wanted to use, but it worked well enough for now.

Abby smiled slightly at the all too accurate statement and the memory of her first boyfriend meeting her father for the first time. He had chickened out at the last minute, claiming a stomach bug. Abby couldn't help but grin at the strange image that popped into her head, of presenting Ziva to Gibbs and saying, _'I promise we'll be back by eleven daddy.'_ She had to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles. _'Stop it Abby…you're freaking Ziva out.'_ She could see that and scooted closer. She turned so she was facing Ziva and rested her elbow on the back of the couch, her head resting against her fist.

"So…what now?"

"Well, since it seems that I had underestimated your reasoning skills…a stupid move upon my part…that all depends on you. We can forget this if you wish," Ziva said calmly, though inside her stomach was fluttering with nerves. She watched Abby, praying that she had not royally screwed things up between them.

"Well that may depend on something."

"What?"

"What does 'Tugaim mo chroi duit' mean?" She watched Ziva still, but her eyes widened slightly.

"It means…bah," The Israeli picked up the book that she had placed on the coffee table and pointed out the phrase to the Goth.

Abby's own eyes widened in surprise and she turned to look at Ziva, "Really? You said at the bar that it was the truth."

"Because it is," Ziva said softly, but there was an assuredness to her voice that had Abby's stomach clenching at the idea that both terrified her and thrilled her.

"How long?"

"I am unsure it…was a gradual thing."

Abby moved her eyes back down to read the passage silently to herself once more. _'Tugaim mo chroi duit – I give my heart to you.' _She looked back up at Ziva, silently letting her eyes stray over the features that so often were cold, but now were open and display a vulnerability that denied Abby any chance of being angry. She hadn't known that Ziva could be this…romantic. But just because they were friends didn't mean they knew a whole lot about one another.

But Abby knew that, while at the moment she may not care as deeply for Ziva as the Mossad officer did for her, it wouldn't take a whole lot for her to fall.

"And if I were to tell you that it didn't make me uncomfortable…what would you do?"

Ziva's eyes widened again and her mouth opened and closed a few times as she obviously had trouble trying to find the words. "I…I don't know. I hadn't really thought that far."

"Well, now you should. Because I'm not uncomfortable with the idea," Abby said, moving the arm that was on the back of the couch forward so she could brush a hand through the soft curls that fell around Ziva's face, watching brown eyes widen briefly before falling closed in pleasure.

Ziva felt herself leaning into the touch, a low purr of pleasure rumbling through her chest unbidden, drawing a wide, unseen grin from Abby.

'_Oh my god she _'is'_ like a cat.'_ Once more the earlier image popped into Abby's mind.

Ziva, unaware of the provocative thoughts, opened her eyes, locking dark smoldering eyes onto Abby's glazed green, but the lab tech could still see hesitation. Ziva wanted to surge forward, press Abby into the supple cushions beneath them and kiss her senseless, but trepidation held her still, old hurts rooting her to her spot.

Abby chewed her lip, sensing the struggle and tried to think of some way to help. A random idea popped into her head and she grinned widely. _'Why not?'_ "Truth or Dare?"

Ziva shook her head, blinking owlishly in confusion at the abrupt change. "You are serious?"

"You look like you needed a push," Abby grinned. Ziva traced the full lips with her eyes, watching with a clenched stomach as it became sensual and playful. "So, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Abby grinned wider at the wanted answer and slid closer, her face mere inches away from the Mossad officer's. "I dare you, Ziva David, to kiss me. And I mean 'kiss' me."

A split second of hesitation started the Israeli woman, locking her muscles momentarily into place, but the desire and fire ablaze in the lab tech's eyes burned away the last hints of hesitation and Ziva closed the last few inches, locking lips in a sizzling kiss.

Abby gasped at the connection that sent a wave of yearning desire burning along her nerve endings and exploding in the pit of her belly. Her arms wrapped around the smaller, compact form as she felt herself pushed onto her back. She was in heaven as she felt a skilled tongue caress her lips then her own tongue, drawing forth a moan, but it wasn't clear from whom, nor did either woman care. Hands began to move over still clothed skin, stirring both women into a frenzy that had began two nights ago.

Ziva tore her lips away when she began to feel lightheaded and leaned forward, her cheek against Abby's as she struggled to catch her breath. "Was that a good enough?" She asked, the craving husk sending shivers skittering along Abby's spine, momentarily short circuiting her brain. Of course the small hands teasingly caressing her chest and pausing sporadically to pinch the already painfully hard peaks wasn't helping matters.

"Uh huh," She finally managed, putting her hand over Ziva's to stop them, but instead she arched into the warm palms as they kneaded her breasts lovingly. "God, keep doing that and I don't think I will survive."

"No? What if I do this?" Ziva asked playfully as she dipped her head, kissing and licking at the fluttering pulse point on the long column of Abby's throat. "Hmm?"

Abby opened her mouth to answer, but was only able to let out a moan.

"Or this?" Skilled hands quickly undid the buttons on Abby's shirt as warm, insatiable lips dropped kisses on the newly exposed flesh. Ziva dipped her tongue into the Goth's navel, earning a small mewl of pleasure before she reversed her course and returning to her bra covered chest. Nearly black eyes looked up to see Abby's head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and mouth opened slightly to sip air as the younger woman fought with her pleasure. Ziva licked suddenly dry lips at the erotic image and her own body began to hum with the anticipation of what was to come.

"What of this, Abby?" Ziva asked softly as she pushed the black laced bra away and circled the pebbled areola with her tongue, drawing a soft 'Oh god,' from the brunette. Immediately Ziva felt long fingers tangle in her hair as she reached the peak and gave a teasing lick.

"Ziva, don't tease," Abby growled, her hips rising on their own to grind into the firm stomach of the Mossad officer.

"I never, I always deliver," Ziva husked, dropped her head to suckle the nipple as her other hand came up to knead its twin.

Abby felt away in pleasure and the occasional twinge of pain as sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive bud, but it didn't detract from the experience, especially not when Ziva's skilled tongue immediately followed to sooth away any marks. Her chest was always one of her more sensitive zones, if touched right she could easily orgasm and with how skilled Ziva seemed at this Abby could already feel the pressure building and she pushed Ziva away. "Hold on, wait," She panted, ignoring her libido that screamed to let the beautiful woman continue.

Through her haze she saw confusion and what looked to be trepidation flare in brown eyes and Abby leaned forward, planting a sweet, but ardent kiss upon Ziva's lips. "I am getting a little 'too' excited, but I want this to continue. I very much want this to continue. But why don't we move from the couch to your bed. As comfortable as these cushions are, they aren't very big," Abby said, very proud of herself for stringing the right words together.

Ziva tried to focus on Abby's words, really she did, but the sight of the black shirt open, framing the creamy swells was too hard to tear her eyes away from. It wasn't until a warm hand cupped her cheek did she tear her eyes away and look into amused green eyes. "I am sorry Abby I just…I have wanted this for some time…and you are yafah, alainn…beautiful. So many words, but not close enough," Ziva's brows drew together as she tried to figure out how to say the right thing. Isn't that what always was supposed to happen in these types of situations? Perfect words were said to describe the lover's emotions, encompassing how they felt…

_'God, if she keeps talking like this then I'm defiantly going to trip and fall,'_ Abby thought, thoroughly charmed at Ziva's sweet, if somewhat stilted confession. She leaned up and pressed a loving kiss to the Israeli woman's lips, smoothing out the frustration. Ziva hummed into the kiss, feeling her body melting into the warm flesh beneath her. Momentarily her desire was banked, to be replaced by another sensation that was squeezing her heart, but was just as welcome. "Stop talking, David. And show me. Actions do speak louder then words after all," Abby said softly, throwing in a teasing smile that was answered on Ziva's own lips.

"I believe I shall." Ziva stood and held out her hand, drawing the Goth up onto shaky knees and pulled her down the hallway to the bedroom. There no more words were spoken, besides soft mewls in the beginning as clothes were shed and wandering hands moved over quivering flesh. Moans came next as kisses and tongues followed the path of the hands, drawing the pleasure back to the surface and moisture out to coat questing tongues and pumping fingers, ending in shouts of pleasure that rang through the empty apartment before quieting.

Ziva removed her fingers from Abby carefully, enjoying the flutter of the woman's internal muscles and the soft sounds coming from full lips. Kissing her way up the Goth's sweat slickened body Ziva felt her own desire, previously slaked by Abby's own capable lips and tongue, began to simmer once more, but it was outdone by the sheer emotion she felt for the young woman. Tenderness for having shared something so beautiful, a protectiveness to protect the woman who meant so much to her, love for the young woman who had begun as her enemy, became her friend to showed her different joys and experiences, and was now her lover and held Ziva's heart. She didn't expect that Abby felt exactly the same way, but hope glimmered in her that perhaps they were going in the right direction that that may change.

"Abby, are you alright?" Ziva asked when she finally reached Abby's lips, dropping a soft kiss on softly curling lips.

"Oh I'm great, just waiting for the top of my head to come back after being blown off," Abby joked, slowly opening her eyes and drinking in the vision of Ziva hovering above her, dark tangled hair sticking to her cheek and neck and a multitude of feeling flowing through the chocolate smooth eyes, drawing Abby in. "I'm amazing right now." She drew Ziva down and moved onto her side. They shared another soft, tender kiss and while desire was simmering just beneath neither made a move to deepen it. It was something that Abby found she liked. Ziva didn't push, not with things like this, waiting to see what Abby wanted before continuing. Abby nudged Ziva onto her back and curled up along the woman's side, pillowing her head upon the woman's chest and throwing an arm around her waist. They were quiet for a time and it was Abby's fourth sigh that finally had Ziva whispering, "What are you thinking about, Abby?" She drew her fingers through the soft, fine hairs at the nape of Abby's neck, gently massaging the muscles there before moving down to rub her shoulders.

"Nothing…but can you do something for me?"

"What?" Ziva asked, eyebrow cocked in confusion.

Abby leaned up so she could rest on her elbow and look into Ziva's face. "What you said to me at the club. Say that again."

It took Ziva a moment to figure out what Abby was saying; when she did she cleared her throat and whispered, "Tugaim mo chroi duit. Mo alainn aingeal."

Abby sighed happily and closed her eyes, snuggling back into Ziva's side. "I like that." They were quiet for a time before an abrupt movement drew Abby from the doze she'd been lulled into. It took her a moment but she finally figured out that Ziva had snorted, as if amused by something. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"I am sorry, I had a very…random thought. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's okay. What were you thinking about?" Green eyes looked up to connect to brown.

"Just that…I now believe that Truth or Dare is my new favorite game," Ziva answered, earning a giggle from Abby along with a nod.

"I won't deny that. I defiantly have a new found appreciation for it," The lab tech said as she leaned up and dropped a lingering kiss on her lover's lips. _'Her lips are more addicting then Caff-Pows…and just as energizing,' _She thought wickedly, as she felt her own fatigue drain away. Swinging her legs over she rested her hands on Ziva's upper chest, caressing the smooth skin with her fingertips. "Would you like to see how much?"

"Most definitely."


End file.
